Rana El Sayed
Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Rana Althea El Sayed of Egypt [she/her] is the daughter of the current generation's Pharaoh and Rhodopis from the Greek fairy tale Rhodopis. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Rana is attending her Legacy Year and currently does not room with anyone, her pets make it nearly impossible for someone to room with her. Happy with her legacy and destiny (minus a few things), Rana sides with the Royals. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Attending Ever After High Freedom Year Legacy Year Yearbook Year Characteristics Personality & Traits * Appears to be antisocial, spending more with animals. ** She has a small issue with talking to people, besides Amari and Kato. Getting help from her brother and new friends * Despite her somewhat, antisocial life, Rana is very passionate about helping the animals. * Was taught to never judge''' someone by their cover'. What a person whos on the outside could just be a cover-up and their true self is deep inside of them. This was how she managed to ''befriend Bad Boy Rebel Blake Von Dark, after all * Raised to earn what she wanted; she works hard to get what she wants and earn her place and keep. * Definitely, not a morning person, requires being woken up by Baset and Skythorn. Baset wakes her up by meowing, loudly, in her ear. Skythorn usually caws or screeches to wake her up. * Hates taking forever to get ready, the night before, she will lay out her next day's outfits. She found this idea much better back when she was home since she normally would be spending almost all her time outside with the animals. TBC Physical Appearance Out of her siblings (including her deceased elder sister), Rana takes the most after their father, Zaire. She has silky, golden-blonde hair and pale green eyes, which stand out against her skin tone. She has a dark complexion, very much like her father, and is darker than her brothers, who take after their mother, Alecta. As Egyptian and Greek, Rana tries to fuse her two cultures together in her outfits, but most of the time, they don't look great so she picks one and uses the other one as accents in jewelry and hairstyles. With her mixed heritage, Rana tries to mix Greek and Egyptian, but half the time neither goes well together so she switches up and alternates using both Greek and Egyptian. But, no matter what, she is always wearing the diadem that was specially made for her with her favorite animal, the snake. Hobbies & Interests Reading Rana loves the chance to enjoy a good book. While she could read almost anything (except horror, just no), she loves reading books about animals. Volunteering Rana loves helping out with animal shelters. Her biggest dream once she's done with her destiny is to help animals all over the world. She's always had a thing for animals since it does happen in her story. Powers & Abilities As a princess, Rana was taught a few "princessy" skills, but half the time Rana ignores them. Powers * Zoolingualism: From her mother, Rana inherited Alecta's power to communicate with animals and understand their reactions. Skillset * Animal caring: Since she was young, Rana has always been helping animals, no matter what species (which freaked her parents out a couple of times when she tried helping a pride of lions once). * Multilingualism: As her mother is Greek, Rana was taught her mother's native tongue along with her father's native language, Arabic. She speaks both languages back home, though she and her mother enjoy teasing her father and talk in Greek, which he sadly cannot fully understand. Fairy Tale - Rhodopis How The Story Unfolds :Main article: Rhodopis How Does Rana Fit Into It? A few years after the ending of their story, Zaire and Alecta had their first child, a daughter, but sadly did not make it past her fourth birthday. Three years later, Alecta gave birth to twins, Rana and Kato. As the eldest daughter, the role of Rhodopis was given to her and someone would be chosen as the next Pharaoh. Viewpoint on Destiny The idea of Rana repeating her parents' story is alright, but at the same time, she's unsure on certain parts of her story (aka the slave bit). Relationships Family Parents Father - Zaire El Sayed TBA Mother- Alecta El Sayed TBA Siblings Sister - Airlia El Sayed (deceased) Airlia was Rana's older sister, who sadly passed before her fourth birthday. While Rana never met her, she was told about her from her parents. As the second daughter, but now Crown Princess, Rana doesn't think her sister put the pressure on her. She knows Airlia had no control over her passing. Brother - Kato El Sayed Kato is Rana's younger twin brother. TBC Brother - Zane El Sayed Zane is Rana's youngest brother, being six years younger. Aunts Rana has two aunts, her father's younger sisters. Unfortunately, her father's oldest younger sister, Babirye, died to an illness when she was in her teens. His youngest sister, Dayo, is the only survivor. Aunt - Dayo El Sayed Grandparents Grandfather - Eshaq El Sayed Grandmother - Isavella El Sayed Friends Ayla Quraishi Rana is on good terms with Ayla, the successor of the Pirate that is supposed to capture her in her story. You'd think the two wouldn't, but Ayla is rebelling against her story, not wanting to kidnap Rana (plus, she wants a happy ending with her boyfriend Zach). Amari Faraji Amari is a friend of Rana's brother Kato. Through him, she became friends with Amari. As his uncle was the royal advisor to her father, the three would spend a lot of time together. Before Ever After High, the Royal Twins learned that Amari was to be the Pharaoh for Rana. Neither really liked it since they didn't see each other that way and also because Rana didn't really like guys. Fay Fairer Fay is Rana's first friend, originally meeting in the school's garden due to their cats. Rana is getting help in talking to people thanks to Fay, but there are times she doesn't want to do it. Fay does have trouble saying Rana's name due to her accent (Ranah ehh Sayeee) but it does not bother Rana. Ashlynn Ella As another child of a Cinderella tale, Rana gets along wonderfully with Ashlynn Ella. Their hardworking personalities also help them get along wonderfully too. While Rana doesn't have a thing for shoes, she does enjoy shopping for things. She works part-time at the Glass Slipper with Ashlynn. Acquaintances Blake Von Dark Rana is not one-hundred percent sure what to call Blake. She first met him at the local animal shelter where she had started to volunteer. Rana was indeed shocked to see Ever After High's bad boy at the shelter, she didn't even know he cared about animals. However, as she was taught to never judge someone by their cover, she took the time to study him from afar. They aren't buddy buddies but Rana will not reveal his secret about him going to the shelter. Pets Rana owns four pets: a male kitten named "Baset" (after the Egyptian Goddess of Felines), a male falcon named "Skythorn", and a female Egyptian Cobra named "Clio", and African Lioness named "Salina". Cat - Baset Baset likes to be with Fay's cat and the two always get in trouble together, which often leads to Fay and Rana chasing after them. Falcon - Skythorn Rana usually lets Skythorn fly freely during the date and has him return to her at night. Snake - Clio Back home, Rana owns a female Egyptian Corba. Unfortunately, Rana had to leave her behind as she was extremely large and venomous. Her parents advised her to leave Clio behind to avoid scaring staff and students. Lioness - Salina During Animal Calling, a female lioness came to Rana, whom she named Salina - meaning moon. Salina is still very much a cub so she happily fits in Rana's bed when she wants to cuddle - much to the annoyance of Baset. Romance Rana identifies as biromantic demisexual. Ex-Girlfriend - Tuyến Nguyễn While attending Ever After High, Rana dated Tuyến for a brief period, which helped both learn of their own sexuality. Tuyến realized she only liked girls, not boys, while Rana was in the middle, like both. Though their relationship only lasted a few months, the two ended it on a good note. Rana still considers Tuyến a close friend and one she can confide with. Future (Ex)-Husband - Jaafan Zoungrana Jaafan is someone Rana met after high school and eventually go to marry and have two girls, Ayesha and Artemis. Not much of their relationship is known, only that they split when the girls are seven. Future Boyfriend/Husband - Ramla Tempest Trivia * Her full name is Rana Althea El Sayed. ** The name Rana is of Arabic origin meaning "queenly". ** The name Liesel is of Greek origin meaning "with healing power". ** The name El Sayed is of Arabic origin meaning "Royalty, Kingship". * Rana is Greek and Egyptian; her father is Egyptian and her mother is Greek. * Her Mirror Blog name is [[Rana El Sayed/Mirror Blog|'@royalsnake']], after her favorite animal. * Her favorite colors are Egyptian blue and royal green. * When she was ten, Rana helped a pride of lions which scared the absolute heck out of Zaire and Alecta; though it helped them learn that she gained Alecta's ability to understand animals. * Her Thronecoming gift was a pair of slippers that would take part of her destiny. They are a scarlet red with a light silver lining. * Her favorite animal is the snake, hence why most of her clothing has snake designs. ** She also has a pet Snake. * Rana identifies as biromantic demisexual. * Her birthday is July 21st, making her a Cancer. Notes * Rana was originally named "Nefertari Zahra" and "Thalia Farrow". * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-oc-rana-el-sayed/ Rana's Pinterest] Timeline * 27 August 2019: Rana El Sayed is posted. * 26 August 2019: Thalia Farrow's page is revamped * 2018: Nefertari Zahar is renamed to Thalia Farrow. * 2016: Nefertari Zahra's page is created Gallery Rana by Estella.png|Rana (formerly Thalia) by Homiestars Rana by London.png|Rana (formerly Thalia) by PoisonMorphe. Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals